The Power of Friendship
by Ruefully-yours
Summary: When Drew and his gang first saw May and Isabelle, they thought that they were only losers. Their lives changed when they revealed something. will they accept their fates or will they turn their backs on May and Isabelle?
1. Prologue

The Power of Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its character.

This is mainly May's POV

Pairings: Contest, Poke, Ikari, Oldrival and LaRousse (ocxoc) shippings.

~Ruefully-yours

Prologue

I looked around for any signs of Brianna and her posse. Ever since we came here in Oak Academy, they've been nothing but a total pain in the ass. They've been bothering us since I 'trashed talk' her beloved _Mr. Drew. _

It was the beginning of autumn and leaves are starting to fall down from every tree in this campus. I looked around for any signs of my best friend: Isabelle.

She's been an older sister to me, even though we aren't related by blood. My name is Maybelle Ann Maple, the newest loser of Oak Academy. I prefer to be called as May. I am 16 years old and previously lived in Hoenn. I ran away from the orphanage that been keeping me a prisoner ever since my parents "mysteriously" died. I have chestnut hair that falls to my mid back and a pair of sapphire blue eyes. I wore old fashioned clothes. I wore a necklace under the blouse I'm wearing. The necklace reminded me that I once have a family, a family that I never met.

"Isabelle? Where are you?" I hissed.

'_Over here, under the shade of an old maple tree.' _

My best friend's name is Isabelle Janine Hayden, the other loser here in Oak Academy. She prefers to be called as Belle. She's 17 years old. I ran across her when I ran away from that horrible orphanage. She told me she also lived in Hoenn. She had been travelling on her own and agreed to keep me with her. She has chartreuse colored hair that falls to her mid back and a pair of teal eyes. She wore normal type of clothes like tank top, jeans and pair of sneakers. She wore a pair of geeky glasses that covered her charming eyes. She revealed to me that she's also wearing a necklace under that tank top of hers. She told me that it was one owned by her ancestor.

I went to her side and plopped down as I watched her finish her newest masterpiece.

One thing I admire about Belle is that her drawings almost resemble real life situations. Like the one she showed me back then. It was the picture of us meeting each other. At first, I find it creepy but then I found it more interesting than creepy.

"Wow. This is… wow." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Thanks."

I did a double take at the picture. It can't be. It's not that possible, right? The picture showed a girl, standing in a platform that looked like boulder. Around her were series of small rocks. Her face showed determination. It looked like she was controlling the rocks. Her features were familiar but I couldn't place it. I looked at her nine other masterpieces and gasped. It hit me.

"What do you think?" She asked.

The bell rang and the main doors bust open as eight students exit the main hall.

The students were Drew Hayden, the most popular guy in this school, the guy that Brianna mentioned earlier. Then there's Gary Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak, the owner of this Academy. Next to him was Ash Ketchum, the aspiring pokemon master. Tailing him was Logan Carter, the calmest guy that you could possibly meet. Behind him was Paul Shinji, the anti-social guy that most girls find: "_mysterious". _

There are also girls with them, laughing at some joke that Ash cracked. The first girl is Leaf Green, the girl that Gary Oak fancies. Next to her was Misty Waterflower, the girl that always carry a mallet with her that made every students scared of her. And lastly, there's Dawn Berlitz, the bubbly girl of their group.

"Well May? Are you going to answer or what?" She asked me, impatiently.

"Belle, I think I found them." I said in a quiet voice.

"You found who?" She asked.

"I think I found the next guardians are." I said as she looked at the popular group.

Okay, so this is the revised version since I made a lot of mistakes in my first one.

I would to thank Neoshadowwolf for pointing out my mistakes.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of its characters.

Well, except for Isabelle and Logan.

I'm sorry for the late update... I have something else to do even if it's summer break.

Oh and this is Leaf's POV...

* * *

I can't help it but to be so suspicious of those two new girls.

They haven't done anything to us, yes but my gut tells me that they are here for a reason.

"Hey Leaf, are you going to stand there and do nothing or are you going to help us?" Drew asked.

I looked like an idiot for standing and looking at those two girls. I glanced back at my friends only to see them looking at me like I was a ghost.

"What?" I said, innocently.

"You've been staring at those losers." Paul said with his bored tone.

I bit my lip. "Those two are up to something." I said, bluntly.

"WHAT?"

We looked at their direction and saw that it was Isabelle who screamed.

May looked at us then back at her as if she was explaining something.

Isabelle sighed and sat down once more.

What was that all about? I looked back at my friends and found them staring at the duo as well.

"What was that all about?" Dawn asked, voicing out my thoughts.

"Should we check it out?" Ash asked.

I, however, has other plans. I went to them without my friends.

"Hello." I said.

I could feel Isabelle tensing up.

May looked at me with a warm smile. "Hello to you too." She said.

Isabelle immediately gathered her things. "Well, I probably should go." She said in a cold voice.

"Wait!" I said, frantically. I can't just let them go without squeezing some information.

"What?" She hissed.

May glared at her maybe because of her harsh attitude.

"You know, I went through a lot of trouble just to talk to you." I said, my blood boiling.

"Nobody asked you to talk to us." Isabelle retorted back. "It's your own fault. Why do you want to talk to us? We're the losers, remember?" She said, emphasizing on the word: losers.

I am always the first one to lose my temper, even though it was just a little issue.

"Ugh! I can't believe you! Here I am, talking to you but you just have to put that stupid cold attitude of yours!" I yelled at them, not noticing the movement of the earth.

I could see the terrified faces of Isabelle and May as they tried to stay out of my wrath.

"Move it!" Isabelle said, pushing May out of my reach.

_'Control your anger, Little guardian. You can't just jeopardize the life of your people now, can you?'_

__I heard Isabelle's voice in my head. I looked around and saw no one.

When my friends gathered around me, my wrath was gone.

"Are you okay, Leaf?" Gary asked me.

He is the one who is always concern about me.

"Y-yeah." I managed to get the word out of my shaking lips.

I tried to talk to that voice, hoping she could hear me.

_'Who are you? What do you want from me?'_

_'Until we meet again. I hope by that time, you have figured out your purpose' _She replied.

One thing that came from my mind: What the hell was that?

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello!

Congratulate me guys; I just endured the headaches, tortures and formulas of Mathematics!

That's why I am writing this story…

Ruefully-yours

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters…. (Do I have to do this every chapter?)

* * *

-Drew's POV-

Those no good losers! Apparently, they triggered Leaf's anger issues.

Everyone knows that Leaf has anger management issues.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Gary asked for the 39th time.

Leaf pounced the library's table. After Leaf's episode awhile ago, we moved to the library since most of the grounds were destroyed by Leaf but students didn't even ask what happened as if they knew nothing of what happened.

"Yeah, I'm still good." She told us.

"What happened back there?" Dawn asked.

Leaf paused. "W-well, there's this uhm, drawing made me mad… that's why."

I smirked. I knew she's lying. "Don't even try to lie, Leaf. I know you."

She paled. Which makes my smirk grew wide. "What I don't understand is that why do you even try to cover them up?"

"Those two are hiding something. Whatever it is, it has something to do with us." Leaf said.

I can't help it but to shudder at that thought.

* * *

May's POV

"I can't believe that Leaf's stronger than I thought." I said, walking towards the track and field and sat down on one of the benches.

"I know. Luna's powers are not that strong. Even I can safely say that." Isabelle told me, sitting down with me.

"Ironic, isn't it? Luna's name means Moon and yet, her power consist of rocks and earth." I said.

However, I noticed my bestfriend not paying attention at what I was saying.

"Isabelle?"

'_Observe him.'_

__I furrowed my eyebrows. Observe who? My gaze fell on the guy who was running down the track.

_'Is that GARY?'_

__Isabelle seems to understand my thought.

There he was, the famous Gary Oak, the grandson of the headmaster of this academy: Professor Oak, the playboy of this school and is rumored that he likes Leaf Green.

'_What is he doing here?'_

_'That's the same question that I want to ask you.' _Isabelle told me.

So far, we've been communicating telepathy for these past years. This communication is really safe for me and her. But going back to the topic, the track and field is kinda deserted so why would he come here? If he's coming here then he has a girl company that will provoke his hormones.

'_Should we go?' _I asked her.

Isabelle shook her head. '_Let's find out.'_

The moment that answer entered my head, Gary sprinted away but instead of normal humanly speed, it was an abnormal speed that even superheroes can not do.

'_The Speed of Light!' _I gleefully exclaimed.

Isabelle looked at me, proudly. "And so... The male guardian of Unova finally revealed himself."

I looked at her, worried.

"They must hurry, though, the darkness might wake up soon... And we have to tell them about the prophecy." She added.

I nodded.

Somehow, I really wish that those guys realize their abilities before the darkness...

and also, I really wish that our relatives were alive...

If only...

* * *

So... did ya like it?

Also, I would like to clarify something...(**Spoilers alert!**)

Isabelle has a **TWIN **and a **COUSIN. **While May has a **COUSIN..**

Try to guess...

HINT: They are part of Drew's gang...

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm back!

Thanks for all of your guesses but I have to admit, the hints weren't enough so I'll give out more hints.

Hints: *Isabelle's cousin isn't what you expected; her cousin's a boy and doesn't have brown hair!

*May's cousin is a boy…(actually, they're distant cousins!)

*The characters are picked randomly so I could elaborate more with their backgrounds and so called 'abilities'

Disclaimer: I never owned pokemon!

* * *

-Logan's POV-

Leaf is acting strange. Ever since she encountered those so called losers of Oak Academy. Honestly, they are not.

I'm Logan Carter, 18 years old. I live in Hoenn region, LaRousse city to be exact. I have blonde hair and pair of sapphire blue eyes.(**AN: Just imagine Alexander Ludwig...LOL!**)

I'm different than my friends. I don't think Isabelle and May belong to the losers clique. now come to think of it, Isabelle and Drew do have the same surnames... It's not coincidence... I think?

I sat down near the window of the library. Finally, I managed to ditch those crazy fangirls. They just won't stop.

I spotted Isabelle near the other window of the library since the place is HUGE! Just like the movie: Beauty and the Beast...

What is she doing with... Brianna?

* * *

Isabelle's POV

May got Biology while I have Study Hall so I ditched and went straight for the library.

The place is deserted except for the librarian and some guy near that window. I was looking for some book when Ms. I-love-Mr. Drew spun me around.

(I have several senses because of my abilities)

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. Good thing she's alone. I can't handle too much prissiness(I made that up!)

She looked at me with that disgusting red eyes of hers. "I heard you made Leaf mad." She said in her bossy tone.

I raised my eyebrow at her. I think she was terrified with my eyebrows! "So?"

She clenched her fist. "No one angers Leaf!" she hissed.

"So?"

"Stay away from them." She threatened.

"And what if I say no?" I challenged her, amused at how she can burst like a volcano anytime soon.

What she did next stunned me.

She slapped me.

I didn't move anything. No one slaps me like that! What's worse is that, it brought horrible memories that I shut down long time ago.

I heard footsteps and I just assumed that it was Brianna but I saw Logan, his blue irises were replaced by gold irises.

Oh no. This can't be good.

He unleashed a blinding light that enveloped Brianna.

When the light died, I saw Brianna flinching and struggling.

_'The power of illusion.'_ I gasped as realization dawned to me.

If the power of illusion were to revealed then that means...

I gasped, louder this time.

"Logan please! Snap out of it! I'm fine, stop it!" I shouted. It worked after a few seconds. He must've been worried about me.

I sighed in relief. Good, He can control his powers.

But I can't be relieved now...

I have to tell May about this!

* * *

Wow...

I must say, thanks for reading this and for those who alerted and made this story their favorites, thank you!

Next chapter, I think it's complicated so... Review and watch out for the next chapter...

also, please check out my other story: Nature gem...(It's an Avengers fanfic) (That movie is awesome!)


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm feeling a little generous today, so I'm writing the new chapter…

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

* * *

-May's POV-

"Again!" Isabelle's voice commanded.

I concentrated really hard then tried to create fireballs with my hands.

"Control them!" She said.

We've been practicing for some time now after Isabelle found me, sleeping underneath the Maple tree. I never understand why Isabelle wants us to train but she said that we have to train.

I never question her decision as long as she never question mine.

The fireballs hit the tree so I stopped them for growing into forest fire.

I looked at Isabelle's distressed face. This is not good.

* * *

-Drew's POV-

Those losers are ditching classes.

Last time, I saw them they were hurrying off towards the forest clearing. I thought they were about to get lost.

I was right.

Now, I've been wondering why am I worrying about those two, especially the poser, Isabelle.

I glanced at my friends and told them my plan.

We are going to find them.

* * *

I heard Isabelle and May talking to one another.

"This is not good." She said.

"Why?" May asked.

I glanced at my friends and they have the same skeptical look in their faces.

"The guardian's powers are revealing themselves. A while ago, Logan had his turn." Isabelle said.

We all looked at Logan, who had the confused look. "I didn't do anything, Drew! I swear!" he told me.

I nodded and went back to Isabelle.

"So?" May asked.

"This is not good!" Isabelle repeated.

"Why is that?" May asked as she- I did a double take- threw a fireball at the tree and tried to control the movement of it.

Isabelle looked alarmed then froze.

"Belle? Are you alright?"

She turned to our direction, as we tried to hide.

"Watch."

This is the end of us!

* * *

-Isabelle's POV-

I sensed alot of emotions around me.

Anxiety.

Guilt.

Confusion.

I looked around and saw Drew's green hair.

I tried hard not to give away anything that will tell them that I knew they were watching.

"Watch." I finally said to May.

I lift my hand that motioned the bush to lift itself.

"Hello." I said in my usual cold voice.

May looked panicked._ "They found us!" _

_'Of course May.' _I said in my voice.

Drew and his gang wore the guilt look.

"Don't worry. It's okay." I said, not taking of the coldness in my voice.

"It is?" They all asked, even May.

I nodded.

"It's time for you to know your little history." I said.

* * *

That's it for now...

I'm sorry if it's short...

Review. and please, No flames!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm back!

It's time for them to know what's going on, ne?

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon.

* * *

Leaf's POV

"It's time to know your little history." Isabelle said to the confused teens.

"What history?" For the first time, Misty talked to Isabelle.

"We suggest that you sit down and let us do the talking." May said.

We didn't budge. Of course, who would want to take orders from mysterious losers? Not to mention, they are also creeping me out.

Isabelle sighed. "There are ten guardians who swore to protect this world..."

"After they battled with the darkness, they lost their powers as well as their lives." May joined in.

Wait, guardians? darkness? Isn't that Professor Oak's story?

"They left a prophesy somehow." May added.

Prophesy? What are they talking about?

They seemed to hear my thoughts, because the next thing I knew, they are reciting a piece of poetry that came from an old memory.

"Ten Guardians there are to protect this place..." May recited.

"Eight of whom unaware of their fates..." Isabelle continued for her.

Wait a minute... there are eight of us! Ten if you include the losers.

"...The remaining two shall gather might..." May said, keeping her attention to the ground.

"...And tell the rest to follow the light..." Isabelle joined her. Is the ground more interesting than us?

"...The strength of one's heart will determine all..." May said, glancing at us, her hands are glowing!

"For only those worthy shall answer the call." Isabelle ended.

I looked at my friends and they all look uninterested... except Logan and Ash.

"Wake me when this is over." Paul mumbled.

I could sense Isabelle getting angry at us.

"Don't you see?" May asked, oblivious at the tense air. "You are those guardians!" She exclaimed.

Now that got our attention.

"Say what?" Dawn shrieked.

"I told you, this is not working out." Isabelle muttered.

"Well, it's your idea." May retorted.

"Yeah but if we don't tell them, they die." Isabelle said, her voice getting louder.

Drew then shoved Isabelle into a tree. "What did you say?" He asked, I could tell his eyes are darkening like when he's always angry and losing his cool.

Isabelle looked up to him. Something tells me that she's troubled with something.

"Answer me!" Drew yelled.

That's what they get when they say die.

You see, Drew lived in a terrible past. He never did talk about it to us... but to Paul.

"Your... eyes." Isabelle whispered.

Dang, she knows how to turn conversation around.

"They looked just like dad's..." She continued.

Drew loosened his grip from her arms.

May went to her rescue. "Are you alright, Belle?"

Isabelle nodded. "You are stronger than you think, _Andrew._"

We all gasped. No one knew Drew's full name except his family and his friends.

"How did you know that, you crazy girl?" Paul asked.

Isabelle smirked just like Drew. "Because you are not the only guardians."

"Why do you keep insisting that we are the guardians?" Gary asked, he must be annoyed.

"Oh no! You are not the guardians!" May corrected.

We sighed in relief.

"You are the descendants." She said.

Why?

"Look, we are not your guardians or descendants or anyone!" Misty snapped.

May looked like she was slapped.

"Well it doesn't make any sense!" Misty defended.

"Then explain to us the weirdest things that had happened to you these past weeks." Isabelle demanded.

We all looked at her.

"What weird things?" Logan asked.

Isabelle looked at me. "The earthquake that occurred when you were angry at us."

She went to Ash. "The time when your hand became Misty's mallet..."

She looked at Misty. "When you breathe underwater without any oxygen mask..."

She stood in front of Logan. "When you tried to protect me from Brianna, she ended up getting confused because of 'unknown illusions',"

She went to Paul. "Chemistry lab? The time when you unintentionally melt the frozen liquid using your touch?"

To Dawn: "And let's not forget the time when you _'lift'_ the heavy box without touching it."

She then went to Gary. "Do you remember when you went to the track and field and sprinted? I don't think any human can cope up with your speed."

"And what about Drew?" Misty challenged.

"Ah yes, of course. How can I forget about Mr. Drew?" Isabelle's voice is very cold and bitter. "When you pushed me into that tree? What did you feel?"

"My body was losing control..." Drew answered, he's acting strange today.

"It's because of your molecular density." Isabelle said. "Now tell me, do you have any idea what those weird things mean?"

May looked at her. "But the proof... is here." She said. "if they are the guardians, they should inherit the necklace from their parents."

Necklace?

"You mean this?" I said, revealing a cute white pearl that was protected by a moon like pendant.

"The necklace of Luna!" The losers- I mean- May and Isabelle gasped.

"Luna?" Gary spoke up. "Isn't that the guardian of Unova?"

They looked at Gary. "How do you know that?" They chorused.

"Easy. Gramps tell us stories about them." He said, smugness taking over him.

I rolled my eyes. Same old Gary.

"And by 'we' you mean?" May asked.

"And by'we' I mean, Leaf, Ashy-boy and I." Gary said.

The two girls looked at each other like some unspoken conversation is going on.

They both nodded and looked at Gary. "Take us to Professor Oak."

* * *

I would like to thank Psyche's Rose for the awesome prophesy.

This is dedicated to Ava-chan... my friend here...

Oh and sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make it longer.

Next chapter... Professor Oak will reveal everything...

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

Alright! Hi, Ari-san! I haven't heard from you too... *sigh*

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon…

* * *

Professor Oak's POV

The gems are glowing.

I sighed in relief. It means that those two have gathered them.

Just on cue, the door to my office burst open and there stood my grandson and his friends.

"Gary! So nice for you to drop in!" I said.

Isabelle looked at me. "Cut the chit-chat, Prof. You know, why we're here. Now what do you know? Talk or I'll see to it that your grandson will be the first bait to the darkness." She threatened.

I chuckled. "You do realize that threats will do you no good, right?"

She nodded. "Talk."

It is very simple for a seventeen year old girl to just demand something from an elderly yet, I admire her dedication and determination.

"What Isabelle and May talking about are true. You are the direct descendants of the guardians of the past. Now they are here for a purpose. You guys have to train and battle the reincarnation of the darkness." I said.

Eight teens stood there, mouths wide open.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gary said.

"As a matter of fact, no I am not." I said.

"But how?" Dawn whined.

I looked at Isabelle. "Remember those drawings?"

Her eyes gleamed in excitement yet, she didn't show any emotions. "Yeah?"

"Give them." I demanded.

She gave them without hesitation.

Then I showed it to my grandson. "Spot the difference."

He gasped. "No way!"

He is holding the portrait of a guy who looks like he was running towards the shadow of some creature. He has spiky auburn hair and black pair of eyes. He can be mistaken as Gary's twin. The only difference is that the guy has a topaz gem dangling from his chains. I know Gary owns it but he was rather embarrassed to show it to his fan girls

I cleared my throat. "That is the male guardian of Unova: Gabriel. His ability is to be able to run at the speed of light."

May looked at Isabelle's familiar drawing. "The drawing May is holding is Hoenn's most beloved female guardian: Michelle. Her unique abilities are telepathy-which explains your silent conversation with Isabelle- and of course, pyrokinesis."

The girl in Isabelle's drawing is a girl who got fireballs formed in her hands, I could see her features very well even though she's facing her side. Her flowing brown hair and her gleaming sapphire blue eyes can't be missed out. As well as those beautifully placed rubies around her necklace.

"Michelle has a cousin who is also a guardian. Of course, if this applies the past then it could mean that-"

"May's cousin is alive and it's here!" Isabelle couldn't contain her happiness for her best friend.

May froze. "I- I have a f-f-family?" I could feel her happiness as well.

"Want to figure it out?" I asked.

Isabelle glared at me. "Just say it, old man!" She hissed.

I then showed everyone his portrait. "His name is Lucas before. The male guardian of Johto."

"Then if Michelle's cousin is Lucas then..."

"My cousin is..." May continued for Isabelle.

"...Logan." They chorused.

* * *

Should I stop it here?

Nah, You should figure out Isabelle's family, ne?

* * *

-Logan's POV-

I could feel the air tensed.

"...Logan."

As soon as my name was released from both Isabelle and May, I didn't even freeze like everyone else. Instead, I swoop May into a longing embrace.

"Oh gosh! It's you!" I exclaimed.

May happily hug me back. "All these years, it was you!"

Isabelle coughed.

Way to ruin our family moment, Isabelle.

_'Anytime.'_

I heard her voice invade my head.

How did she do that?

"Anyways, enough with the family moment and continue, Prof." Isabelle said.

"Lucas is known as manipulator of illusions." Professor Oak said as he held out the famous drawing of a certain Hayden.

It is clearly me. The blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, that's glowing if I may add and lastly, my sapphire gem that was inside a clear box made of glass... Lucas was manipulating reality.

"Next is we have the Kanto guardian: Mikayla." He held out a picture of Misty who is having no troubles with breathing underwater.

Misty gasped. "That couldn't be me!" She said.

"You're a tough cookie." Isabelle commented. "I give you that but there's no way can you explain the orange hair, the green eyes and those fierce features. Not to mention, she is wearing your amber pendant."

Now that shut the unbeatable Misty.

"Ruling her side was the male Kanto guardian: Anthony. The guardian who can morph himself into different objects." Isabelle said.

Ash rushed to her side and saw the reflection of himself.(Except for the hammer hand.) The raven haired teen, the owner of auburn eyes and the protector of the garnet gem. Where did that come from, I have no idea.

"Cool! So, I can take form into anything?" Ash asked.

We all nodded.

"Now for the Sinnoh guardians." He held out the portrait of Dawn.

"This is Danielle. She can do anything with telekinesis." Gary said.

"How did you know that?" Dawn asked.

"Stories." Gary said with smugness.

We all glanced at the image. Dark blue hair, blue eyes and kunzite gem and the ability to make anything sparks with debris around her with a flick of a hand. "That's Dawn alright."

I took out Paul's drawing self, Purple hair, black eyes and got a stern look as he tried to melt his amethyst necklace. "I should guess that this is Paul's ancestor."

"That's Patrick." May said. I shot her a grateful look. "He controls the molecular heat. He can freeze anything he wants."

"Or melt." I mumbled.

Purple kid's got himself a cool ability.

"The Guardian of Unova: Luna." Isabelle said.

Leaf's twin... With brown hair and brown eyes... and a moon shapped pendant that holds her pearl. I know, I saw her pearl once.

She stands on a boulder with little boulders surrounding her.

"She has the power of geokinesis." Isabelle said.

"This is Dylan." Professor said, taking the portrait of Drew.

Drew's ancestor wore the same necklace as Isabelle's. He has green eyes and green hair. And it looks like he was passing into an object.

"The male guardian of Hoenn." I heard May mumble that last part.

"And lastly, Irene." I heard gasps all over Prof.'s office.

Irene and Isabelle both resembled Drew and Dylan.

"She has green hair and teal eyes. Drew's necklace dangling from her neck. She is the most powerful of them all but she gave her abilities up when she saw her twin went down." Prof. said.

"Twin?" Everyone asked.

"Yes. Isabelle and Drew's necklaces were not matched up because their parents decided that since they are separating up, they should meet again and return the necklace to the rightful owner." As on cue, their necklaces glowed and floated on their own and went to their respective owners.

"She has the power of mental projection, allowing her thoughts to be projected as well as empathy. She could sense emotions around her and of course, with mental projection, she could manipulate different abilities when she needed it. Legend says that she was weakened at some point that her twin can't imagine. She's the last one to die." Prof. said.

Isabelle looked at her gem. Aquamarine. Her favorite while Drew's necklace was Emerald.

"I'm the guardian of Johto, right?" Isabelle asked.

May and Prof. nodded.

"All this time, I thought my sister is dead." Drew said, his eyes were fixated at the ground.

"And my cousin..." Paul added.

"But... now, she is here..." He quietly continued.

"As a form of a cheap, dumb, loser, pathetic, crazy, peasant girl?" Isabelle whispered, her tone is harsh, repeating those insults Drew and Paul threw at her.

I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. I tried to give her a hand and all she gave was a watery glare.

"I know that." She said to the two boys. "Sorry...I'm sorry. If I didn't meet your standards." She said, collecting her things.

"Whatever. Come look for me if you wanna train your powers... If you're too embarrassed, then don't." She said before going out.

Now that's what I call, Never judge a book by its cover.

* * *

Surprised?

Just to clarify: Logan is May's cousin while Drew and Paul are Isabelle's relatives.

Goodnight!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!

Sorry for the late update... I went on a summer breakaway.

* * *

-Misty's POV-

I hate to admit it but those girls seem to speak the truth. I just don't want to tell anyone from my group about it. I really don't know why I have the cold shoulders around them but I think it's time to apologize to them. I went to the direction they went only to see their worried expressions.

"What happened?" I heard Isabelle ask May.

"I can feel it. The darkness is coming to Hoenn." May's distressed voice cannot be mistaken.

"Yes, Misty?" Isabelle asked, her coldness to me did not return. I guess because she's really worried about something.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I was such a jerk." I said sincerely.

May beamed at me. "It's okay."

We both looked at Isabelle.

She sighed. "I may be cold to you but that doesn't make me heartless. Of course, I forgive you but May and I have to leave early. Hoenn is in very dangerous state."

So that's why they are worried. "Let me come with you. I'm sure I could use a lot of training and I'm sure Ash and Logan will come too. I just don't know about the other guys."

May and Isabelle looked at each other then looked back at me.

"Pack your things."

Oh yeah!

* * *

-Drew's POV-

Why do I have to have this life?

I have fame, fortune, looks and wits.

I just don't seem to understand what else is missing in my life.

You see, before I met these friends of mine, I have a very special girl that I considered as my very best friend.

She is my sister.

Actually, my TWIN sister.

My mom and dad told me that she died when she went to the orphanage while I stayed with my parents. Now why the heck she has to go to the orphanage? My family is the richest of all. Of course, bad people would want money.

One night, someone broke in to our home and took dad's money. I caught them and they saw me. They tried to kill me but my sister defended me, leaving a scar on her left shoulder. My mom found us and it would be the best if she is left in the orphanage but before she left, she gave me her cute aquamarine dream catcher necklace and I gave her my emerald necklace.

Now where is she?

I have no freaking idea.

Suddenly, Paul literally brought my door down.

Seriously, if his face didn't show seriousness then probably, I would laugh at his face even though I would end up in the hospital the next minute.

"You may be my cousin but that doesn't give you the right to break my dorm door. Oak will charge me for that." I said as calm as ever.

These days, I've been losing the Drew cool maybe because of those girls.

Paul rushed towards my side. "This is bad, Andrew... very bad."

I was alarmed. Paul never call me by my real name unless the situation calls for it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bandana girl and Isabelle are headed for Hoenn." He said.

"So?"

You thought I wasn't worried? Think again!

"I heard idiot say that the darkness is there." Paul said.

I heard all about the darkness. I think it was the one who killed the guardians.

"No..." I mumbled.

"What do we do now, Andrew?" Paul asked.

I can't lose my sister again. Not now.

"Pack your bags, Paul. We're heading back to my home region."

* * *

Aww... Paul and Drew seems to accept Isabelle...

Thank you to all who alerted and who made this story their favorite!

Review!

~Ruefully-yours


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I never owned pokemon!

* * *

-May's POV-

I sensed that something is bothering Misty. I may not have the gift of empathy but I am not that 'dense' as Isabelle puts it. I approached Misty and tapped her shoulder. Isabelle and I decided that we should communicate with them using minds since I still have the gift of telepathy, I don't mind. Also, This could exercise Misty, Ash and Logan's brains to their full capacity.

_'Are you alright, Misty?' _

My hand never left hers so she could 'hear' me.

_'Yeah. Just nervous I guess. I mean we haven't gotten the proper training.' _She replied.

I nodded. Understandable, of course.

Before I could even reply a strong gust of wind surrounded us.

"Guys, stay back! This wind is very dangerous!" Isabelle shouted.

She's more experienced than me. You see, she escaped the orphanage that held her back. After that, she encountered more dangers and gained more knowledge about this. That's why she's perfect candidate for most powerful guardian. However, every blessing has its own curse. And her 'curse' is the worst thing she'd found out: She HAS to die to save her brother or something like that.

Of course, I felt bad. In fact, I took it the worst than her. I threw a tantrum and hadn't spoken to her for weeks.

I was snapped back to reality when I felt Isabelle by my side.

Darkness enveloped us. Black mist was present and the next thing I knew, I was having a staring contest with some ugly creature. Its body is like one of those ugly and mean birds and its head is like a head of a swamp monster. I know... Yuck! It has some weird clothing from 1920's... I know(again!) weird!

"W-w-who a-a-a-are y-y-you?" Stupid me! Why does that stutter has to come back?

"Ah...the guardians, here to save the world again... How exciting." His voice is lower than Paul's that gives me chill in my spine. Not to mention, the sarcasm is the added part of its creepiness.

I hid behind Misty since she's nearer than Isabelle.

"What do you want, ugly?" Misty called.

The weird creature chuckled. I swore I saw Ash peed in his pants. Eww!

"I'm sure that the guardians of Johto know what I want. Why don't you ask them?" the creature suggested.

Three pairs of eyes were onto Isabelle and Logan whose hands were locked together... Ooh... Better tease Isabelle and Logan about it later!

"Power." They both mumbled.

Power? Over what?

"Bango!" The creature exclaimed.

"Don't you mean, Bingo?" Logan asked.

"Don't you dare insult me!" The creature snapped.

"Just tell us why are you thrashing Hoenn when you were supposed to be locked up in Johto." Isabelle said.

"My master had freed me. Now I am free to do what I please. But My master told me it's not yet time. So I only 'thrash' the pretty lady's region as a warning." He bend to touch my face but someone's voice stopped him.

"Do NOT touch the pretty lady!"

We all looked only to see Paul, Drew, Dawn, Leaf and Gary standing.

Guess who said those lines?

Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner and it's Drew!

"Guys! He's powerful!" Isabelle warned.

"Only Johto powers can seal him!" Logan agreed.

Seriously, I am teasing them!

But those hard headed guys didn't listen.

Gary held Paul and Drew's hand and dashed towards the creature.

Oh no.

Paul tried to freeze the creature but it won't budge. The creature tried to hit him but Drew was hit instead.

"NO!" Isabelle shrieked. She released Logan's safe hands and went to the creature.

Since Drew was hurling directly towards the tree, I caught him easily. Good thing Isabelle helped me with my wimpy strength!

I looked at jerk and his eyes were closed. I caressed his face with longing. "Why do you always have to be stupid?" I mumbled. Then looked around if someone was looking.

Thankfully, they were so focused at Isabelle as she unleashed her fury using my ability combined with hers.

Drew stirred but his eyes remained close.

I sigh, dreamily. He is so peaceful. I smiled at him, removing Isabelle's glasses. She insisted I should wear it. Can you believe her?

"I've known you forever, y'know? You just didn't notice me..." I said, brushing my lips into his. My eyes widened. Why on earth did I do that? I looked for any signs of someone watching us. I sighed in relief when I found none. Good.

Why am I like this?

... Could it be that I like him?

I then noticed his necklace-formerly Isabelle's- glowing.

This could mean one thing: He is starting to heal himself!

* * *

-Isabelle's POV-

That creature threw my brother!

I tried to seal it again but it was no use. Of course... Weren't you listening, Isabelle? It is not yet time.

"It got away!" Dawn cried.

I took the opportunity to lean into the nearest tree and closed my eyes, concentrating at the strong emotion that I'm not doubting, coming from May. I smirked. This could be interesting.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, troublesome." Paul said.

"It is bound to happen anyway. So don't bother with the young girl." I said, crossing my arms.

Their attention was now focused at me. _Great._

"What do you mean?" Gary asked me.

"It means that Corri is meant to get away from us. Since he has no business towards you. Well, at least that's what I know." I said.

"I don't get it." Ash said.

"The creature's name is Corri?" Misty laughed.

I looked at her.

"You're serious?" Misty asked.

I closed my eyes again. "Creatures made by the darkness were once humans. They were trapped inside an ugly creature until the guardians freed them with once of those cool staffs owned by the Unova guardians. But until you freed them from their curses, they will remain like that until the final face off. They are bound to destroy anything that come in their way so I suggest you should man up."

"What do you mean by 'no business with you?'" Logan asked.

"Corri doesn't have any grudge with the guardians. But he has a grudge towards the Hoenn region." I explained.

"Why?" They chorused.

"His lover died in Hoenn."

They were silenced until we all heard Drew groaned.

I snapped my eyes open and rushed towards May and Drew.

"What happened?" I asked, worried of Drew.

Hey, he might be a jerk but he is still my so called brother.

"I think he is trying to heal himself!" May exclaimed.

I smiled to myself. I looked up and saw a pretty lady holding the hand of a handsome guy. They looked happy watching May and Drew. They noticed me looking at them. They smiled as the girl held up her index finger to her mouth motioning me to keep this a secret. I think I have a hunch on what is going on here. I nodded once to know that the secret is safe with me.

I looked back at Drew whose eyes were opened.

"Drew!" His friends tried to hug him but he pushed them away and hugged me instead.

Whoa! Is apocalypse near already?

"I though I was going to lose you again, Isa." He told me.

I hesitantly put my arms around him. Strange, he usually isn't the affectionate guy and neither was I. But today, he seemed out of it. Wait, did he just call me Isa?

I grinned and hugged him tightly. Finally, he recognized me as his own sister.

"Don't worry, bro. I'm hard to get rid off." I said, lying the last part.

True, I don't want him to be worried. Especially when I die...

"Alright, enough with the family bonding.." Logan interrupted.

I glared at him as soon as I broke the hug.

He grinned and shrugged at me.

_'That's what you get from interrupting our family bonding.' _Logan thought.

Since I have mental projection, I don't need for me to touch anyone so they could hear me.

_'Do you have to do that?' _I asked annoyed.

He shrugged again.

"Anyway, Guys, prepare yourself for the worst cause this is just the beginning." I said to them.

I saw May at my side and smiled innocently at her.

She froze knowing that I know what just happened back there. More importantly, I caught her first kiss with my brother.

"You mean to say?" Ash asked.

"I mean to say... this will be your newest adventure yet. We are all traveling to different regions and figure who is this darkness by forcing the clues out of those ugly creatures."

They all looked at me with serious faces.

"Are you _willingly _do this?" I asked, emphasized on willingly.

Silence.

May stepped in. "Of course, Belle. I'm in!" She said, enthusiastically.

"If my cousin is in, so am I!" Logan said, taking a step beside May.

"I can't let my sister go on without me. It would be suicidal and yes, I'll kill you if you go on without me." Drew said, flicking his bangs. Oh so now I know where I got my super bad habit.

"I'm coming!" Dawn said.

"If troublesome and my cousins are going so am I." Paul said.

I managed to smile when he said cousins.

"I can't miss an adventure y'know." Ash said.

"I'm coming if this idiot is coming too." Misty said.

That leaves out Gary and Leaf.

"Heck, yeah we're coming!" Leaf said.

Alright. If they say so.

I already went ahead of them going to Pallet town and off to another city. I sensed that they were still stuck to their previous places. I looked back, dusting off the dust in my skirt. "Well? You coming or not? I hate to break this to you but Hoenn isn't going to build itself, y'know? Besides, ugly creatures might return and this time, it gets stronger and admit it, without me, you are all weaklings. Except for May." I said as calm as ever.

3...

2...

1...

"Don't leave without me!" Ash said as he ran with the others while I continued to walk knowing, they could catch up. Gary was first and the rest followed.

This is the beginning of the test.

* * *

This is a fun chapter to write!

Fun fact#1: Contestshipping! May kissed Drew but sadly, Drew didn't know.

Fun fact#2: Paul and Drew accepted Isabelle as their own relative.

Fun fact#3: There is something going on with Logan and Isabelle?

Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

-Paul's POV-

Every town we've visited are getting worse than I thought. Yeah, I don't talk much-heck I am considered as the emo in our group but tell that to someone who cares.

I am the observer of the group. Aside from Leaf, Misty, Drew and Isabelle.

Speaking of which, Isabelle is growing more and more distant to us. Especially to Drew.

"We camp for the night." I heard Leaf tell Drew. When Drew nodded, everyone cheered aside from my cousin.

"Isabelle, you wanna eat?" I heard Drew ask his sister. The chartreuse haired girl shook her head then went to the other side of the camp. Away from Drew.

"What the-"

I prevented Drew from coming closer to Isabelle.

"Don't. I'll try to talk to her this time." I told him in which he hesitantly agreed. He is really overprotective of his twin sister.

Time to force myself to talk more than 2 sentences for the sake of the girl.

* * *

I found her sitting down the log.

"Hey." She whispered.

Of course. She can hear my thoughts.

"I can hear you, Paul. For a guy like you, you sure have a talkative mind." She taunted.

"Taunt me, I honestly don't care. So why don't you eat?" I asked her.

She gave me a sad smile. "No thanks. Not hungry. Why don't you go back to Dawn?" She told me, trying to distract me.

"So what's the problem?" I asked her.

She looked up and motioned me to sit down. "You are really persistent, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"So... you up for a story?"

I nodded, bracing myself for the worst.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how much it kills me inside knowing that Drew and I will never be like normal teenagers because of this? Because of my stupid curse?" She sobbed, quietly.

I awkwardly put my arms around her shoulders. She stared at me in disbelief. I raised my eyebrows as if saying:'what?'

She shook her head.

"Sometimes, we have to sacrifice something in order for that someone to be saved. Knowing Drew and I as your relatives indicates that you need to spend time with us even with a short period of time allotted for us. It doesn't matter if you are going to die. Yes, it will devastate us. But what would devastate us more is the fact that we found out that we have a relative that is already dead. Personally, I would pick the first one. At least, I'd gotten to know you and spend most of my time to you is not that worthless, like idiot. You are my youngest cousin, as I am your older cousin. I love you like I love my family-but don't tell them that. Especially, Reggie.- It's up to you if you are going to tell Drew or not but..."

She looked at me, expectant of what will I say since she never heard me talk.

_'He deserves to know. After all, he is your ONLY brother.'_

And with that, I kissed her forehead and walked away.

* * *

Short chapter, I know but hey...

I UPDATED!

Anyway, School's been stressing me out.(Yes, we have school) but don't worry I will find time to update. Paul's sweet towards to Isabelle... I wonder if he'll be sweeter to Dawn?

Meh, don't ask! i don't know what to do with it...

Tell me if I should continue it or not...

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

-Isabelle's POV-

I couldn't promise to myself that I will tell Drew about it. Paul made it even worse but he's really sweet. Imagine, he forced himself to talk? Now that's fascinating.

"Hey."

I looked up to see May.

"Hi." I said.

"How many more days?" She asked.

Both of us knows that the final battle will be happening soon but they should find out themselves.

"I've lost count May." I admitted.

She looks at me with wide eyes. Of course. That's my priority but I'm confused.

She was about to say something when something caught my eyes.

"_Brianna?" _

* * *

-Logan's POV-

I am getting worried. It's been hours since Isabelle and May had gone to talk something. Speaking of Isabelle, she's been getting distant lately. As if she doesn't want us to discover something from her. I don't understand. She's cold at us at the beginning but starting to warm up to us because of our little adventures and now, she's getting distant and distant every time.

Then all of the sudden, an ear piercing scream was heard.

Drew and I looked at each other.

"May." I said.

"Isabelle." He said.

We rushed towards to their place. Hang in there guys, we'll going to rescue you.

* * *

-May's POV-

"What do you want, Brianna?" I spat out.

She examined her nails, looking bored.  
"I figured that you already know. Seeing as you figured out the identities of the fallen guardians." She said, smugly.

Isabelle took a step and smiled sarcastically. "For your information, I already know. Because of the time given, you showed up to try and destroy us before the final battle, isn't it?"

Brianna smiled deviously. All of the sudden, she let out an ear piercing scream.

My eyes widened. She's trying to lure everyone in here.

My eyes flared up as my fists form fireballs-dangerous ones.

"Let them go." I said in a low voice.

Isabelle stared at me. '_May, control yourself.'_

_'I can't I think it's time fore her to be released.'  
_

__Her eyes widened in understanding. '_No. Not when everyone is around.'_

I looked around, my eyes are clearing for little while and saw that she's right. Everyone is gathered up.

I glanced at Isabelle who has her famous horror stricken face. '_I'm sorry, Belle.'_

Her eyes showed disagreement but she didn't complied. '_If it's time then... good luck, Maybelle.'_

I managed to smile before slipping out of consciousness.

Good luck for me.

* * *

Review! School's making me faint!


	12. Chapter 11

Don't own Pokemon.

* * *

_My name is Michelle. The fallen guardian of Hoenn._

_I am secretly watching my favorite descendant and her friends. I can't believe she kissed the Hayden boy! Now she only need to do is to confess. But I doubt that would ever happen. _

_I snapped at of my trance and saw that the Brianna girl was summoned by that evil creature. Seriously, why? Then again, this is our job after all, we have to see if Isabelle will guide them until the end of her life. _

_From afar, I saw it all. All of their adventures and how Isabelle treats her relatives._

_I felt that my help is being needed and so, I saw May controlling the glow from her necklace-my necklace. I would never imagine the shy May will be the first to use her full capacity of her powers. I saw Isabelle looked at me so I nodded, indicating this will be safe._

_So she didn't argue more to my luck._

_May slipped out of her consciousness. This is my chance._

_"Hello, my dear descendant." I said._

_She bowed down. "Michelle, I-"_

_"I know. You and I have the same fate remember?" _

_She nodded. _

_I sighed. "Determination. That is what you are feeling awhile ago. You passed out because you knew this is the right time, right?"_

_She nodded._

_All of the sudden, her hair is in braid, she had this one shoulder red dress with fire on the hem. Her necklace evolved with much power than she could ever imagine. "There's a great danger that lies ahead. Only a true descendant of mine can handle it. I am a part of you as do you to me. I am willing to protect you until the end... but only if you are ready." I said, bowing my head and closing my eyes._

_I felt my ruby crown left mine. She's ready._

_"I am willing to protect my region as so you, the crown in my head will symbolize that I'm willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of my people. Michelle, the former guardian of Hoenn... I will now take your place as the official guardian of Hoenn." She said._

_I smiled as I looked at her._

_She looked at me as well._

_"Good luck, Maybelle, Hoenn's beloved guardian."_

_I am beginning to fade. My smile grew. My time is up. It's time to rest._

_Good luck, May. Their fate is in your hands now._

* * *

-Leaf's POV-

May fainted. We all looked at the person who is laughing very hard. Brianna.

Ugh. Wait- did I just say: May fainted?

I looked at Isabelle who isn't doing anything. What the pineapples?  
We tried to go to their place but an invisible barrier was placed between us. "Isabelle!"

She looked at us and nodded, slightly.

What in the jumping cookies is going on here?

Just then, flames surrounded us.

Our attention turned to May who has a change of costume.

"What the-" Gary said.

May threw the most powerful fireball we've ever seen! No way!

We noticed her crown. Rubies. Perfect for her.

_"Relax,Green. She's been crowned as the newest guardian of Hoenn. She met Michelle and I could tell, she passed the test." _I heard Isabelle say.

What test?

"_The test of determination." _

Whoa.

I looked back at May who made Brianna disappear.

Way to go!

The barrier and the flame disappeared as well.

Just as She's about to faint, Drew caught her.

"It's okay guys. She won't be bothering us anymore." I heard May mumble as she slip out of consciousness again.

"Not until the final battle." I heard Isabelle mumble.

I began to worry.

When IS the final battle?

* * *

And there you have it folks!

Review!

~Ruefully yours.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

-Ash's POV-

This is the 34th time I swallowed my spit. Do you know the feeling when you are so scared that you wanted to pee but you couldn't because you'll die in embarrassment? yeah, I'm feeling like it right now!

Brianna showed up, and May passed the test. I didn't even know that there WAS a test. Seriously, even in these situations you get a test? HELP! We are currently in some unknown forest with Isabelle leading the way. That girl needs some loosening up once in a while.

I am trying not to swallow another spit. I'm really scared! Just look at those scary trees! I felt someone tensing up. I looked only to see Misty.

"Mist? Are you alright?" I whispered.

She looked at me and sighed. "I'm fine, Ash it's just that... there's a lot of bugs." She whispered.

I mentally slapped my forehead. How could I forgot that Misty's afraid of bugs? I felt her tense so I sighed and turned to her. "Do you want a hug?"

At first, she is hesitant. The next, she is hugging me. I did a little victory dance in my head. Finally! I got her to hug me!

You see, I really liked Misty the first time I met her. But I was afraid she'll reject me.

I was in a middle of dancing when I felt Misty fell. It's a good thing she's hugging me.

"Uh guys...a little help?" I asked and everyone stopped at their tracks.

May went to me. Did I mention that her clothes returned to normal? Even the tiara was gone like magic!

"She's having it."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Doing what?"

She smiled and winked at me.

Having what?

* * *

-Misty's POV-

What's going on? One minute, I'm in a bug free hug with Ash the next, I'm in outer space.

Laughter filled my ears.

So I'm not in outer space?

_No sweetie. You are not in outer space._

Who said that?! I swear if it's a talking bug...

_Relax, sweetie. I'm not a talking bug...I'm Mikayla. The fallen guardian of Kanto._

Holy sweet carrots!

I bowed down to her as a sign of respect.

She laughed. Oh the melodic laugh of a guardian.

_"No need to show respect Misty. After all, this is a test of TRUST. Not RESPECT." She said._

Oh.

_"I'm in your presence to warn you. The Darkness is getting stronger and stronger each day. You have to move fast. Now I'm not going to make this long for you. Misty Danielle Waterflower, do you accept your task and title as the new guardian?" She asked._

_I bowed again and said with uttermost sincerity. "I. Misty Danielle Waterflower accept the role of the guardian of Kanto."_

_She gave me a sweet smile. _

_I felt my clothes changing. _

_My hair was curled, my body is engulfed with water. My clothes have been changed into something else. A simple yellow flowing dress that reached my mid thighs, My necklace is glowing and I've never felt stronger than ever.  
_

_I looked at Mikayla, noticing that her little headband type tiara left her head and went to mine. How did that happen?  
_

_"Fulfill your promise, Save everyone. For the sake of my people that is now yours."  
_

_Light blinded me.  
_The next thing I knew, someone's lips were placed into mine.

* * *

-Gary's POV-

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore!  
I've always known Ash as the gullible one. But I didn't actually thought that he's going to kiss her!

Let me rewind everything for you.

Misty fainted and Ash nearly cried when I said that Misty's probably being taken to another life. Drew jumped in and said that the only way to get her back is through kissing her. We never realized that Ash is really desperate.

I turned to Isabelle since I knew she could feel our emotions.

She gave me a small smile. "He really likes Misty."

Oh my gosh. Seriously?

I looked back and saw that Misty's awake. And... she's hot!

Isabelle whacked my head. "Do you always think like that?"

Oops.

Misty stood up and we looked at her new found clothes.

For a second, she looked like Mikayla. You know? The Kanto guardian?

"We have to get ready guys. I could tell that Brianna's going to be back for more."

I inwardly groaned. This is not going to be good.

* * *

Hey guys! I missed updating stories!

There's a massive rain that came to my country and right now, some places are still flooded. I really hope that they're okay. My fellow Filipino, Filipina authors in fanfiction, I really do hope you're okay...

We really need your prayers and support since there is another storm coming.

Oh and POKESHIPPING everybody!  
Thanks and Review!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

-Logan's POV-

Isabelle.

That name keeps on echoing through my head- like it's been nagging me.

Good thing, I developed a barrier in my head to keep Isabelle and May from reading my thoughts.

"We're here." Isabelle said, snapping me from my thoughts.

We all looked around and saw nothing. Just some deserted meadow.

"Uh, Isabelle? Are you sure we are not lost?" Ash asked.

The others nodded except for Misty and May.

She looked at us, eyebrows raised. "We are in the RIGHT place."

Leaf examined the place. "Where are we exactly?"

Isabelle looked at something in particular before looking at Leaf. "The right place to train you and your powers. Now that the darkness is getting stronger every time. Misty and May had unlocked their powers because they have passed the test. The guardians might call you at times that you will not expect them to. You are to train your powers. Nothing more, nothing less. This is the prophesy. Make it happen."

And with that, she left us.

I looked back at my friends who had this stunned looks in their faces. Then back at Isabelle's retreating figure.

May went to place a hand on my shoulder. "Go. Follow her. She needs companion right now."

I didn't need to be told twice. I left them for Isabelle.

* * *

-Isabelle's POV-

I grunted. This has to be the worst, right? After all, I was told that my death won't be as easy as pie.

"Hey."

I turned around only to see, Logan.

My heartbeat is racing. Strange... I've never felt this before.

"Hey yourself. Why aren't you training? To master illusion is really hard." I said, my voice softening every time I speak to him.

He sighed as he sat down beside me.

"Why do you always think like that?"

Does he know?

"Think like what?" I asked in an oh-so-innocent voice.

"Think like the world is in your hands?" He asked as if he's not sure.

I let out a chuckle. "Really? You sound not so sure about that."

He looked at me. "You- laughed."

I smiled at him. "So?"

"All you think about is saving these people. Their lives are important I know, but what about your brother? Your cousin? May?"

_Me? _  
He said inside his mind.

Of course, I knew that he likes me. I'm not those cute girls who are oblivious of what is happening around them. I'm not raised to have fun and to fall in love. I'm here to protect. To save these innocent people.

I sighed as I hugged my knees. "I like you, Logan. _A lot. _But in my case, I'm not existing because of love, I'm existing because I need to."

He sighed. "I know. It's just... it's hard not to fall for you. From the moment I saw you back at the academy..."

I looked at him, all is forgotten for a while. "You do?"

He nodded. "You know what?" He asked, scooting near me.

nearer...

...nearer...

...nearer

"_I'll wait for you._"

And with that he captured my lips.

I felt that my clothes are changing but I don't care. If only I could freeze this moment. Right here, right now and live with it forever, I'll do it.

We broke apart, panting.

His clothes changed into some clothes that only a guardian could wear.

I gasped as I saw the Johto crown o his head.

"Look at you." He said.

I obeyed and looked down.

My dress became frilly and paired with ballet flats. I touched my head and felt that the Johto crown is on top of my head.

_You both passed your tests. _

We both looked only to see Irene and Lucas.

_You are now the newest Johto guardians..._

"Whoa, whoa, what test?"

Irene smiled. _The test of love. _

You've got to be kidding me.

They smiled at me as they began to fade.

_Hurry! you don't have much time! _

Logan and I both looked at each other.

He smirked. "Let the training begin."

* * *

I am **SO **sorry, I haven't update for... days! I'm really sorry!

anyways, Logan and Isabelle kissed and I'm naming their shipping: LaRousse shipping! (They're both from LaRousse)

If you have any suggestions, just tell me!

Okay, next chapter I'm thinking of Ikari shipping.

Belated happy birthday to my crush! (Sept. 11)

Review!

-Ruefully~yours...;)


End file.
